Heavy Chemical Tank
| mindmg = 56 | maxdmg = 84 | uv = 33 | hp = 300 | armor = 180 | blocking = Blocking | bravery = 40 | defense = 20 | offense = 56 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 4 | ammo = 4 | notes = Armor Piercing 50% }} Overview The Heavy Chemical Tank is a premium tank unit that utilizes poison damage and damage-over-time. As the name suggests, it has more and than the Light Chemical Tank, but costs - the same amount as one Super Tank. Its DoT effect can do significant damage on its own, and like all other poisons, can combo with Fire damage-over-time effects, perhaps best paired with the Dragon for its large area of coverage. The starting Eruption attack can take players off-guard in its use and how it applies damage. This attack is the first of its kind to use a cone-shaped area-of-effect as of 2.0. It will do full damage and have 100% chance to apply its poison DoT to the target directly in front of it - which is just one target. The area-of-effect will then spread to the 3 horizontal spaces behind this target, doing 75% damage and 75% chance for applying poison. The attack then spreads out to 5-spaces-wide for 50% damage and 50% chance of poison. Note that the poison DoT is based off of the initial damage, so if poison is applied, it is significantly weaker. Also note that Blocking type of units will block units behind them, as normal. The weapon and attack, Chemical Shell, unlocked at Rank 2, gives the Heavy Chemical Tank much more versatility, giving this unit some degree of targeting single units with the full brunt of its chemical attack. This attack has a unusual attack pattern which will target two units (with a space apart) with the full damage, plus reduced splash damage to all spaces adjacent to either one., similar to the Fireworks Truck's Controlled Launch attack. The Heavy Chemical Tank has the luxury of selecting this area of effect, granted it has a minimum range of 2. The Heavy Chemical Tank is a force to be reckoned with its large supply of and , and when its attacks and battlefield placement are mastered - at least in PvP. The HCT is more efficient at killing enemies in the 2nd row as it hits more units that way. Attacks Heavy Spray Turret= | cooldown = 4 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-3 (incorrectly displayed as 1-4 in game) | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 0% | effects = | dot = 70→23 | dottype = poison | dotduration = 3 | notes = Poison damage and chance for DoT is reduced beyond the first row. }} }} |-| Canister Launchers= | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-4 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | effects = | dot = 60→15 | dottype = poison | dotduration = 4 | crit = 0% | notes = Read Overview for explanation of attack pattern. | cost = , }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 39 |uv2 = 44 |uv3 = 48 |uv4 = 53 |uv5 = 57 |uv6 = 62 }} Cost Updates 2.2 * Rank 3-5 promotion costs reduced. 2.0 * Added. Gallery Heavy Chem Tank Blind Spot.png|The "blind spot" effect in action. Note how the Armored Truck protects the Bormbadier, but can't be hit itself. Heavy Chem Tank Poison DoT.png|Poison DoT is less than 100% the further targets are. Category:2.0 Patch Category:Nano Category:Chemicals Category:Poison Attacks